Sake
by Anna Wrightless
Summary: On Rin's 20th birthday, Miroku and Inuyasha decide to introduce Rin to Sake. What will happen when Sesshomaru shows up? Father/daughter pairing. Fixed! Something happened and the 1 and2 chapter where the same and the wrong story but it's fixed now!
1. Birthday

Sesshomaru had said he would be here. "So where is he?" was all Rin could think about all day, and she thought it more frequently as the day went on. It was her twentieth birthday, and Sesshomaru had promised he would be here for it. But so far she was spending the day only doing the normal chores and stuff until sundown, when the whole village would celebrate. But what was the point of celebrating without her Lord here with her?

But little did she know that her adopted uncles had a plan in mind. Although Miroku had been the one to suggest it, Inuyasha wasted know time in helping with preparations.

When the sun started to set in the evening sky, the party began. Rin and all the Villagers sang and danced, and after the feast, Rin got to open presents. They were all meager gifts, no one really having great wealth. Her favorite things she got were a black comb and a new orange yukata from the people, and a jar of something called "Nutella" from Kagome. Rin waited in excitement for her lord to show, but he never came.

About an hour or so after sundown, the party died down and people wished Rin well once more, then returned to their houses. Rin returned with Lady Kaede to their shared house. Rin was so upset that her Lord had not kept his promise, that she cried her self to sleep without changing out of her party clothes Miroku and Inuyasha both waited until their wives were asleep, then snuck out. Miroku left to fetch things, while Inuyasha crept into the hut to grab Rin.

Rin, needless to say, was quite startled to feel a warm hand shaking her shoulder. She bolted upright and was about to scream when a hand was placed firmly over her mouth. Then in the darkness, her eyes adjusted enough to make out the form of Inuyasha.

When he saw that she was no longer afraid, he motioned for her to get up and follow him outside. When they were out and a good distance away from the house, she asked him what they were doing. He kept walking but answered her with a big smile on his face.

"Rin," he said, "your twenty. You're a woman now, and everyone is excited because you can take on more responsibility. But today, Miroku and I were surprised to find that everyone seems to have forgotten what else that means."

Rin was very unsure of where this was going. "And what is that, exactly?"

Inuyasha lead her to one of the new houses, so new that no one yet occupied it, and there was Miroku sitting on the porch with a couple of candles burning.

"Why drink Sake of course!" Miroku cried out quite cheerfully. Sure enough, there were several big bottles of Sake around him. Inuyasha grabbed Rin's hand and led her to sit beside Miroku. Inuyasha sat on her other side and grabbed the cups while Miroku poured.

Rin had been in too much shock to say anything, but she suddenly found her voice. "Now wait a minute! Isn't this bad? What if we get caught or what if-"

"what if you die in the next hour and you never get your chance at drinking with your family?" Miroku interrupted. "Take the drink. We also noticed that you seemed rather down. Nothing better to drown woe in than a little Sake."

Rin stared at the cup with the clear liquid before reaching for it. She grasped the little cup and waited for some very happy uncles to poor theirs and they looked at each other for a second before tipping the whole dish and drinking the whole cup in one shot. It burned Rin's throat and made her cough badly, making her Uncles laugh viciously. But half because she didn't wanted to be teased and half because she sort of liked the burn. she made Inuyasha pour her another cup.

An hour and a half later, they were well within the definition of drunk. They were all laughing uncontrollably with no sign of stopping.

It was then that a very angry Sesshomaru appeared in front of them


	2. A Late Sesshomaru

Sesshomaru was SO angry. In his newly erected castle in the clouds, the servants were having full on war over who got what position. He sort of liked the idea of having the strongest serve him personally, and it was rather entertaining seeing lesser demons brawl it out like that. But in the midst of all this, Lord Sesshomaru forgot about his promise to visit Rin today for her twentieth birthday. Sure, he hadn't wanted to think about Rin getting another year older. It seemed like only yesterday to him that he had held her broken and bruised body to him as he revived her with Tensaiga. But he had, in some way, grown to accept it; He promised he would be there.

So now he was flying through the air as fast as he could to get there at least before the midnight hour. Maybe Rin would be able to reason that he had technically kept his promise. the castle, in flight time, was maybe only an hour at most away from the village where Rin stayed, so as he approached, the smell of alcohol made his nose burn. The smell of alcohol was normally not aggravating to his nose, but this was way to much of the stuff. Whoever drank this much didn't need to be in the same village as his Rin. He decided he had enough time to "dispose" of the drunkard, so he followed the acrid sent to a new house where he could hear laughter and snorts. Then the Great Lord Sesshomaru grew very angry indeed. There were three drunks; Two male, one female. It was is half-brother and his perverted monk friend, and that Sesshomaru really couldn't care much about, but the female's tinkling laughter was definitely Rin' landed in front of them and had to restrain himself from killing Inuyasha and Miroku in front of Rin.

When they saw him, Rin yelled very loudly "Sesshy- Poo!" and tried to stand, but stumbled and Sesshomaru reached out and caught her around the waist, holding her up as she swayed to and fro. "You've been a very bad dog!" she cried again, and her words were all so slurred that Sesshomaru couldn't have understood if he hadn't had amazing hearing. Inuyasha and Miroku were now laughing so incredibly hard that they were crying. Rin went from happy to very sad in two seconds flat. Sesshomaru had never seen anyone change emotions that drastically that fast in all his years.

"Why?!" Rin shouted as close to his ear as possible, which made Sesshomaru flinch ever so slightly. She wobbled a bit more and Sesshomaru had to tighten his grip on her a bit to keep her from falling. "You've been gone for so long, and now you miss my birthday too? You're so mean! All I wanted was my first taste of saké to be with my father, but i can't have even have that!" she was ranting now through her tears that were pouring down her face, but Sessomaru couldn't hear anything else. "She thinks of me as her father?" was as far as his thoughts got before his instincts took over. He picked Rin up and took of in the sky towards his castle.

He heard Inuyasha shout something at him as he flew away, but it was so slurred even his super hearing couldn't make it out. Rin had now stopped struggling against him and murmured, "So sleepy..." in his ear before she fell asleep. Sesshomaru tightened his grip on her so that she wouldn't fall.

When he reached his palace, he laid Rin down in the finest guest bedroom, tucked her into the bed carefully, and left.


	3. Hangover

When Rin awoke, she felt as if someone had repeatedly struck her in the head. As she began to open her eyes, she found that she had to close them back quickly because of the light that assaulted them. She rolled over away from the light with a moan, fully prepared to let sleep claim her once more as she rubbed her aching head against the pillow.  
"It's about time you awoke," a firm but gentle said to her. Rin's eyes flew open to take in a woman with silver hair that was pulled up in a bun and electric blue eyes that matched perfectly with her blue kimono. Rin could see she was not human because of her pointed ears. She had three flower blossoms adorning her hair, and Rin could not tell what kind they were, but she recognized them as the flowers that were on Lord Sesshomaru's clothing. That's when she took in her surroundings. She was in a room that was suited for nobility. It was sparsely furnished, just the bed she lied on, and an ornately carved chest pushed into the corner. But the sliding doors were astounding. The doors themselves where nothing more than wood and rice paper, but painted on them where beautiful pictures of princesses and women of nobility and they were richly colored in such vibrant colors it made Rin's weak eyes hurt.  
"Where am I?" Rin cringed at the sound of her own voice. It very scratchy and gruff sounding. She quickly cleared her throat. She tried to remember the events of last night but found she could remember nothing after sitting on the porch with Nashua and Miroku.  
"hush hush. You sound awful. Lord Sesshomaru brought you here last night." Rin's eye widened with shock, which quickly turned into shame. Out of all the times that Sesshomaru could have come, he chose to come when she had disgraced herself more than ever.  
"Here, drink this," the woman helped Rin to sit up and she sat on the bed beside her. She then handed her a bowl of some sort of soup. Rin brought the dish up to her lips and was about to drink when the smell assaulted her nose.  
"Just drink it, right now. It'll make you feel so much better," said the woman and she took the bowl from her and brought it up to Rin's mouth herself. Rin took the bowl back, slightly shocked at the woman's forwardness, and took a big gulp. It was not as bad tasting as it smelled, but was acrid in her mouth anyways. Yet as it drained down her throat, she could feel her throat being soothed, her headache dulling and found the light not hurting her eyes quite as bad.  
"what is this?" she asked as she took another gulp, pleased her voice was practically back to normal.  
"The Healer here makes excellent remedy for when has too much to drink." She smiled kindly as Rin grimaced. "It's happened to all of us, dear. Don't fret. My names Chisaki." She told Rin as she bowed her head in respect. Rin did the same. They conversed in small talk while Rin finished the miracle soup that Chisaki gave her. When she finished the soup she stood and stretched all of her limbs. As she did that there was a little knock on the door. Rin froze with her arms outstretched in the air as Chisaki called out "enter!"  
A Shriveled up little lady walked into the room with a large white box. Rin hurriedly let her arms drop before the woman saw her standing there like an idiot.  
"Ah, thank you for fetching this for me. Can you help me dress her?" Chisaki asked the woman as she set the box down in the bed.  
"Of course," the woman replied with a strong voice that startled Rin, because she had not expected such a strong voice to come from someone so frail looking. They started to pull Rin's Kimono off before Rin could protest, her attention captured by the box, but not for long.  
"Hey! What are you doing?" Rin demanded as she pulled away from their grasp.  
"Lord Sesshomaru wants to see you tonight so we are preparing you. You can't very well be in his presence wearing that dirty thing." the Frail looking woman said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, as Chisaki pulled Rin back to finish getting her out of her kimono.  
"Oh" was all that Rin could manage. How could she look at her Lord, yet alone speak to him? What did he have to say to a drunk anyways. Her lower lip began to tremble and she bit down on it as the other women started to layer robes over her body. She tried to calm herself as she clung to the thought that if it was anything too terrible, Lord Sesshomaru would not have brought her here. The women layered a white robe over a red one, and then another red before reaching for the box.  
Chisaki opened the box and Rin could not stop the gasp that fell from her lips as the old woman pulled out the robe from inside the box.  
"Do you like it?" the old woman asked with a grin. "Lord Sesshomaru asked me to make it from the finest silk in the world for your birthday. It is most certainly one of my finest pieces." and Rin could no longer hold back the tears that filled her eyes.


End file.
